Our Song
by weepingwriter
Summary: I've heard every album, listened to the radio, Waited for something to come along, That was as good as our song... Brucas. OneShot.


_A/n: I love this song and so I wrote this to it. I know it's not that great but it was the best I could think of at the time. Please Hit The Tiny Box At The Bottom! _

_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Characters. I Don't Own The Song Our Song, Taylor Swift Does._

_**Our Song**_

**_I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car  
he's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel  
the other on my heart  
I look around, turn the radio down  
he says baby is something wrong?  
I say nothing I was just thinking how we don't have a song  
and he says..._**

"So Pretty Girl where do you want to go?" Broody aka Lucas E. Scott asked his girlfriend of two years his Pretty Girl, Brooke P. Davis.

" Let's just drive I really don't want to go home to parents fighting." Brooke answered as Luke took one hand off the steering wheel and put it on her hand.

"Brooke Davis what in the world is wrong with you today? "Hit Me Baby One More Time" is one of your favorite songs and you just turned it down."

"I was thinking Nate and Hales have a song, Peyton and Jake have a song but we don't have one. I want a song Luke!"

"Cheery we don't need to have a song. We're fine with out one." Lucas laughed.

"Cause I want one." She stated.

**_Our song is the slamming screen door,_**

"Brooke please get back over here!" Lucas said as he ran out into the pouring rain after his Cheery.

"No you know how I hate that Rachel girl. You promised me you wouldn't hang out with the slut, but you lied to me."

"She walked in my room with out me knowing it. I told her to leave but she didn't Brooke. Then you came in and she left."

"Lucas it's just the whore is taking everything from me. My squad, my friends and now she's trying to get you."

"Brooke I don't want her. I love you not you. I've been in love with you for two years. She just moved here." Lucas told her as they started to make-out in the rain.

_**Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window**_

"Psst Broody pants let me in." Brooke said as she knocked on Lucas's window.

"Pretty girl you know I love you but what in the world are you doing here at one in the morning?" Lucas said as he opened his window to let Brooke in.

"My mom being the idiot she is got drunk tonight of course I come home late the one night and we got in to a fight. Then my dad came down saying that I was a slut and more. I think he was pretty drunk too, knowing them I probably right." Brooke laughed, "Well things got a little out of hands and my mom hit me so I ran to my room. I would have gone to Nathan's room but he decided to sleep over Tutor Girls house."

"Brooke Penelope Davis your allowed to come here whenever you want to ok."

"Luke do you think my dad was right when he called me a slut?"

"Brooke when did you ever this to that man in your life? You never listen to him before so don't listen to him now?"

"Because sometimes I think he's right."

"Cheery you're not the party girl anymore. You haven't got drunk in about a year now and you haven't slept with a random guy in two."

"Maybe your right."

"I know I am now lets get some sleep before my mom comes in here wondering what in the world is going on."

"Night. Love you Broody."

"I love you too Pretty Girl."

_**When you're on the phone and you talk real slow  
cause it's late and your mama don't know**_

"Brooke your talking so low I can barely hear you." Broody stated.

"Do you want me to get in a fight with my mom about me ruining her beauty sleep. I don't think so, so this is how I'm talking now."

"I love how I can speak loud. It's the perks of having your room on the other side of the house from my mom and Keith."

"Stop rubbing it in."

"Make me."

"You're going to regret that tomorrow when you'll have to sit in history listening to Mr. Boring instead of making out with me."

"Please don't."

"I'll think about it. Someone's coming got to go."

"Night Pretty girl. I love you."

"You too Lucas Eugene Scott."

"Hey what we say about middle names?" Lucas asked as Brooke hanged up the phone.

_**Our song is the way you laugh**_

"Luke you're going to get us in trouble with Mr. Boring." Brooke laughed.

"So like he notices anything. He didn't even notice that Haley and Nathan just left his class." Lucas pointed out.

"So he may of lost his seeing but not his hearing."

"Mr. Scott, Mrs. Davis is there anything you want to share with the class?"

"Not really." The two teens answered.

"Then would you please pay attention on what's up here and not with each other?"

"Ok." Brooke laughed as the teacher turned back to the board.

"We should have left with Hales and Nate."

"I know."

__

The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, but I should have"  
and when I got home ... before I said amen  
asking god if he could play it again

"That was a fun night. Too bad we ran into your brother and his group." Lucas said as he walked Brooke to her front door.

"It still was fun even if Nathan can be a jerk sometimes." Brooke answered.

"Well goodnight Brooke."

"You too Luke." Brooke said as she went inside.

"Man I should have kissed her." Lucas thought as he went back to his car._**  
**_  
_**I was walking up the front porch steps after everything the day  
had gone all wrong or been trampled on  
and lost and thrown away  
got to the hallway, well on my way to my lovin' bed  
I almost didn't notice all the roses  
and the note that said...  
**_

"Lucas Eugene Scott stay the hell away from me!" Brooke screamed as she ran into her house.

"Fine!" Luke said as he drove away.

"Jesus Brooke. Can't you look next time? This is last of the fruit loops."

"Get over it Nate."

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing just tell mom and dad when they get home that I'm not eating dinner."

"No. They're going to think your not home and that I'm covering for you."

"Please Nate do it for your favorite twin sister." Brooke said with a puppy dogface following it.

"Fine." Nate said as Brooke ran to her room, "Some one sent you something I put it in your room."

"Thanks." Brooke screamed back as she walked into her room and noticed a vase full of roses with a note saying:

_Dear Pretty Girl,_

_I'm sorry for whatever I did to hurt you. I didn't mean it one bit. I don't like Rachel she kissed me I did not kiss her back. I told her to stop right after. Then I saw you crying and it made me want to cry. I miss my Cheery I love you Brooke. _

_Love always _

_Broody_

_Our song is the slamming screen door,_

"What are you to fighting about now?" Nathan said as he heard the front door slam shut for the 10th time that hour.

"Stay out of it Nate. Luke you kissed her again. How could you?"

"Brooke she kissed me I didn't kiss back for once can't you believe me!"

"Not if you keep kissing the whore Rachel. I wonder how many other girls you've kissed since we were dating besides me."

"None. She kept kissing me."

"Yeah well it takes two to kiss."

"Call me when you're over this again." Lucas said as he left.

__

Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window

"Luke lets go some place." Brooke told Luke on the phone.

"Ok come out side I'll be at your house in five minutes."

"Where are we going?"

"I don't know lets just drive."

"Ok see you than."

__

When you're on the phone and you talk real slow  
cause it's late and your mama don't know

"Brooke it's only nine and your talking that low."

"Well lets see my moms drunk and is sleeping right next door. I don't think I want to wake her up and have to deal with her calling me bad names."

"Why doesn't your mom get help?"

"Maybe because my family would look so bad. My dad's the mayor, my moms and alcoholic, Nathan's the basketball star and I'm the sluty cheerleader."

"Brooke you're not a slut anymore."

"Yeah but some people still think I am."

"That's their fault not yours. You changed for the better, you're nice to mostly all people."

**_Our song is the way you laugh_**

"Lucas Scott how do you not think Bring it On is funny?"

"Maybe cause it has no point. All it is is cheerleaders doing cheering stuff."

"Maybe that's what cheerleaders do broody." Brooke laughed as they walked into her room.

"I love your laugh."

"Well I think you have to if you love me." Brooke answered as they started to make out.

"Can't you two ever get a room?"

"Nathan I think you need your head checked cause we are in my room."

Well then just shut the door next time."

_The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, but I should have"  
and when I got home ... before I said amen  
asking god if he could play it again_

"That was a fun night. Too bad we ran into your brother and his group." Lucas said as he walked Brooke to her front door.

"It still was fun even if Nathan can be a jerk sometimes." Brooke answered.

"Well goodnight Brooke."

"You too Luke." Brooke said as she went inside.

"Man I should have kissed her." Lucas thought as he went back to his car.

_I've heard every album, listened to the radio  
waited for something to come along  
that was as good as our song..._

"Luke I went through all of my CD's, listen to the radio for ever but none of the songs fit us." Brooke said to Lucas over the phone.

"Brooke I told you millions of times we don't need to have a song. We're not Naley or Jeyton as you named them in your crazy mind of yours." Luke laughed.

"I want one."

"Brooke well find one. Why in the world after two years you just want one?"

"Cause I do."

"Brooke some times you make me laugh a lot."

"Your mean. I don't love you anymore."

"That hurt Brooke Davis."

"It's my specialty."

"Well I'm coming to pick you up now cause I'm bored and your going to hurt your mind if you keep trying to find a song. So be ready."

"Great now I have to find an outfit in 2 minutes."

"Go pretty girl you can do it." 

_cause our song is the slamming screen door  
sneaking out late, tapping on his window  
when we're on the phone and he talks real slow  
cause it's late and his mama don't know  
our song is the way he laughs  
the first date "man, I didn't kiss him, and I could have"  
and when I got home, before I said amen  
asking god if he could play it again_

_I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
in the front seat of his car  
I grabbed a pen and an old napkin  
and I... wrote down our song_

"You look hot Brooke. Are you trying to kill me?"

"Nope. Oh My God! I have it! Do you have paper and a pen?"

"Have what Brooke?"

"A Song so do you?'

"Does a napkin work as paper?"

"Yeah just hand it over."

"So what is the song?"

"It's going to be my own creation. Just be patient I should have it done by next week."

"Fine. I will be."

A/N: Please Tell Me if You Like It Or Not!


End file.
